Musical Drabbling
by AlyceUsami
Summary: i just needed a break from the stress of writing an epically long fanfic. so yer, this sounded like fun.
1. Day 1

All the Small Things – Blink 182

Usagi looked in surprise at his lover who was currently thrusting a bouquet of roses in his face. "What is this?" he asked, bewildered.

Misaki looked indignant and flustered as he said, "FLOWERS, BAKA USAGI!!! THEY'RE CALLED BABY ROMANTICAS!!"

"And a poor university student spent his money on these because?"

"BECAUSE YOU SEEMED STRESSED OKAY? AND THEY WERE PRETTY!"

"Oh," Akihiko's face drifted into a dreamy smile. "Is that so?"

He kissed Misaki's surprised face, "I love you, Misaki," he said and set the flowers on the table, so he could wrap his arms around him.

"I..well…I, I love you too."

Small favors, simple words, they held the weight of the world off his shoulders.

Anxiety- Black Eyed Peas (feat. Papa Roach)

Something was wrong in Takahashi Misaki's life. He hadn't seen his lover (ex lover?) for two weeks. After a fight over their future together, Misaki had left without any of his stuff and went to his brother's house. _I miss him._ He thought to himself, kicking over the garbage can in his room and throwing his English textbook at the wall. _I miss him. I haven't thought of anything, but that man for two weeks. It's killing my grades and it's all his fucking fault!! God, I miss him so bad. Is he thinking about me too? _ Misaki's pocket vibrated as he lay curled on the floor with the dress shirt he had accidently grabbed when he'd taken his coat that night. "I love you." Is all it said.

Misaki's anxiety broke and shattered brilliantly around him as fingers shaking, he typed back, "I love you too."

"Open your eyes" Snow Patrol

_Akihiko woke up when he heard Misaki sigh and snuggle closer to him. "Only sweet in your sleep," he smiled and muttered to himself. He was about to doze back off when he accidently hit something with his hand. He picked up a notebook and his eyebrows knitted in confusion. Quietly, he sat up and grabbed the flashlight still close to Misaki's hand. When he saw his name at the top, his eyes widened and he immersed himself in Misaki's words:_

Dear Usagi San,

I can't write. I've never wrote a poem in my life, my stories always start with "Once upon a time" and end in "happily ever after." Trite and cliché. Why I'm writing this I'm still not sure, you're lying right beside me, you fell asleep once you thought I was, but there were too many words pooling into my brain. Sleep never came. I think I'm writing this because there's something so unreal about voices. Sometimes, black ink is needed. Maybe not your voice though. Your voice resonates in my brain like thunder, like the last chord an orchestra plays, whether I want it to or not.

I've always wanted to ask you why you love me, but I never knew how to. So, maybe I can ask you when your eyes are closed, when your lavender eyes aren't reading every beat of my heart. So, Usagi san? Why is it that you love me? I don't have hair the color of starlight, I'm not tall and lean with skin that's pale like the last spindles of sunset, beautiful because the shadows. (Alyce: I cheated. The song just ended but I feel compelled to continue) I'm not particularly smart, my grades are below average. I have no special talent and you're always having to take care of me.

I know why I love you (it's easier to write than vocalize)?...

Once upon a time, my world was the death of my parents, the desire to repay my brother for everything he did for me. When I met you, suddenly there was something else. It wasn't a good thing at first, you were just the gay perv who wrote about my brother, but regardless of our feelings for each other at first, you interrupted the monotony and I suddenly had something else to think of. You entered my life like a shooting star interrupts the placid night sky. When you kissed me, I thought my skin was going to ignite. I never felt my heart trip over every beat, I had never seen the film of a single moment cover my eyes. I didn't want you to stop because…it felt right and nothing had felt right in a long time. So please excuse me for asking you for everything you are. As long as I can feel your hands, your lips, as long as you continue to love me and as long as I can watch you sleep beside me (because you're so beautiful when you sleep) you don't have to do anything else. Just let me end our story like this. Happily ever after.

I love you. sleep well, Usagi San,

Misaki

"_Misaki," Akihiko breathed out as he ruffled his sleeping lover's hair. "I love you." Then grabbing the pen out of his hand, he scribbled his reply before pulling him as close as possible and kissing his slightly parted, sleeping lips._

_Misaki woke up, his body languid and content. He sat up and was relieved that Akihiko hadn't woken up yet because he remembered writing some very embarrassing things in that notebook beside him. When he looked in it, he was horrified to find Akihiko's handwriting below his own._

All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you  
My bones ache, my skin feels cold  
And I'm getting so tired and so old

The anger swells in my guts  
And I won't feel these slices and cuts  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

Get up, get out, get away from these liars  
'Cause they don't get your soul or your fire  
Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine  
And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time

Every minute from this minute now  
We can do what we like anywhere  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine 

_Misaki's pulse raced and he felt dizzy. Plopping back down, he gazed at his boyfriend's relaxed face. He bit his lip and scooted closer. Ever so softly, he kissed him and Akihiko opened his eyes._

Let's Get the Fuck Outta Here – The Presets

Misaki shivered and he bit his tongue hard to keep the sounds from escaping his mouth. With the entire crowd's attention completely focused on the stage, Akihiko had managed to disappear under the table under the pretense of having dropped something and now his mouth was somewhere it should definitely not be in a public place. Gripping Akihiko's hair under the table, his body undulated with pure pleasure and he accidently moaned. A few people around him gazed curiously at his flushed face and he covered the sound with a cough. When that overpowering tension finally left his limbs, he slipped under the table and kissed his boyfriend hard on the mouth. "I'm pissed at you right now, just so you know, but let's get the fuck outta here."

Breathe - Telepopmusik

I breathe and it smells like cigarettes…ethereal, translucent grey…and strawberry soap…clean, sugary, sweet.

I close my eyes. Another day. Just breathe. And that's all I need. My eyes closed, ears tuned to an internal volume, I just need to feel the air clustered with these scents because it means so many things. Long fingered, cold hands brush across me, lips sweep mine, soft, gentle, pure love and my lungs fill with this scent. Cigarettes and strawberries. Clean like soap, fresh like spring. A low voice murmurs in my ear, turning back on my hearing, saturating my brain with saccharine words. His forehead leans gently against mine and I open my eyes, my sight reawakened by dark lilac skies. Usagi san….you make my senses come alive.

….i almost made the last part rhyme. Woops…


	2. Day 2

**MY IPOD WILL NOT STOP PLAYING SNOW PATROL!!!!!!!! I LOVE IT BUT GOODNESS!!!! I obviously wrote longer than I should have on both of these.**

**XOXO**

**Alyce**

"Make this Go On Forever" –Snow Patrol

Misaki watched silver blonde strands of stardust slip gracefully from his finger as his lover lay sleeping with Misaki safely pulled into a warm embrace. They'd only made love once that evening, which was rare for Akihiko's insatiable libido, but other than the stress of long work nights, something seemed to be wrong with his lover. Misaki was worried, he watched his lover carefully, the set of his jaw , his slightly parted lips, his closed eyelids. That's when he noticed it, in the corner of his eyelid, a jewel of liquid shimmered iridescently in the dim light. Not sure how to address this curiosity, but suddenly very worried, Misaki scooted up a bit and gently kissed his eyelid, feeling saline salt his lips. When he pulled back, he was staring into amethyst pools. After a few minutes, Misaki tentatively asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, love. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"I love you, so much." Akihiko's voice quivered slightly and his grip on Misaki's waist tightened.

"Yes, and I'm right here."

His beautiful lips smiled weakly. "Do you realize when you're my age, I'll be 41?"

"Misaki's eyes widened in surprise he had never known their age difference bugged him. "When I'm 41 you'll be 51 and when I'm 51 you'll be 61, that's how it works when you're 10 years apart." Misaki tried to sound light and nonchalant.

"I know," Akihiko said, quietly.

"Do you know where I'll be in ten years?"

"No."

"Me neither, but I know you'll be the one beside me every night."

This time, when he smiled, his eyes glowed. Misaki blushed. "Do you think I'll just walk out the first time you get a wrinkle? If you do, you are a stupid rabbit because I'll get them too. We'll get old, we'll fall apart," Misaki held Akihiko's hand to his chest, "but as long I live, my heart is going to be yours." And as if on cue, his pulse raced faster. "Usagi san, we're going to be old men, but we'll get there together."

Akihiko leaned his forehead against Misaki's, the tears in his eyes spilling over. "Misaki, let's grow old together."

"That's what I just said, stupid rabbit."

Misaki sighed in relief when he kissed him. _Nothing in this world could feel so right. _And they made love for the rest of the night.

"Make Love to Me Forever" –Snow Patrol

Wandering down the street, two men were smiling with entwined hands. One was a good deal shorter with dark hair hidden under a newsboy cap and a light peach blush staining his face. The taller of the two was lean with broad shoulders and a proud nature written in the curvature of his spine, but his expression didn't match his natural stance. Written on his sharp, handsome features was the most tender expression I'd ever seen. It spoke of a lifetime of sadness that suddenly meant nothing as a force more powerful than whatever misfortune had befallen him was quickly being dispersed and clouded over by something as thick and sweet as honey, as light and ethereal as steam, something infinitely full of mysteries, but the one familiarity that is reliable. "Misaki?" the man with shimmering silver hair asked.

The younger boy met his lilac eyes with faceted emeralds and he gave him an innocent smile, one that spoke of trust that ran deep and vast and immeasurable. Misaki was led into a narrow alley and I continued my eavesdropping without fear of being discovered. It was obvious nothing could break the attention they poured upon the other. Misaki had his back against the wall and the taller man entwined their hands. In the fading light, I saw the glitter of a ring reflect on both their hands.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki asked, but even from my distance, I heard it as a statement more than a question.

The man he must have nicknamed Usagi san leaned down and kissed Misaki's temple and the peak of his perfect button nose then his closed eyelids before claiming his lips in his own. It somehow didn't faze me at all, the fact that they were both men, their public display, anything they did was natural, it all had a flow and a grace that most couples could never achieve. I watched entranced as their lips moved together, not sexually, or urgently, just like…that's what they were supposed to be doing, gentle and sweet and purely romantic. The intense love they obviously felt for each other pooled in the air around them, like it bred upon every touch they graced each other with. When they pulled away, no more than a centimeter, a thin string of saliva connected their mouths and Misaki lapped delicately with his little, pink tongue at Usagi's lips before gently kissing his bottom lip. He looked at his lover with hazy, honest eyes, holding their hands in front of his chest, he sighed the words, "Make love to me forever."

Usagi's eyes broke and shattered like rainbows, pouring from his irises, from his soul, from his entire being was a painfully bright feeling that could move the planet, shift the universe, reverse the course of life. I felt sappy and strange, but this odd pairing of humans seemed like they could do anything with their hands intertwined and their voices wrapped around the other. Usagi looked deep into Misaki's eyes, kissed his forehead and wrapped his strong arms around the boy's waist. "I love you."

Those simple words seemed new and untarnished by years of use in the human language when he said them.

"I love you," Misaki responded, no hesitance, like most people could recite their name.

Their next kiss was a tangled web of passion, as Misaki knotted his slim fingers into his lover's hair, pulling him as close as possible and Usagi clung to Misaki's narrow, avian hips. Seeing this new need for the other, I felt like I was obstructing the perfection, so I walked away, crushing autumn leaves as I went. Somehow, the world needed this couple almost as much as they needed each other.


End file.
